


First Sight.

by LemonsQueen



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, San Valentin, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsQueen/pseuds/LemonsQueen
Summary: — Preparé algo. Me gustaría que lo escuches."Por que no puedo evitar, enamorarme de ti".[Fanfic participante de la actividad Romper o Amar del grupo de Escritoras y lectoras de the gazette en amor yaoi]
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 2





	First Sight.

Durante muchas ocasiones, Yuu había escuchado a distintas personas dentro de su círculo decir que el amor a primera vista era una chorrada y, al alcanzar cierta edad, comenzó a pensarlo también. Por supuesto, había personas que podrían causarte una buena o mala impresión al momento de verlas por primera vez, pero no significaba que hubiera un amor del tipo romántico de por medio. Le había ocurrido con Takashima, su mejor amigo, pero incluso con la primera buena impresión, tardaron en llegar a ese título y por supuesto Yuu no podía imaginarlos en algo más allá de eso. 

Si era sincero consigo mismo, le hubiera gustado ser de esas personas soñadoras, de aquellas que se emocionan con todo e inventan un mundo en su cabeza -de manera sana, por favor. – Pero lamentablemente era demasiado realista como para dejarse llevar por fantasías que no aportaban a nada más que decepciones en la vida. 

Tal vez era por su forma tan realista y un poco estricta de ser, que sus relaciones más “serias” no habían funcionado más allá de un par de meses y eso le agotó al punto de simplemente ya no buscar ninguna relación y centrarse en sus estudios, tomando algo de tiempo solamente para dedicarlo al cabeza hueca de Takashima que, a diferencia de él, si era un soñador innato, con tantas metas en su mente, con tantos deseos anhelando por cumplir, con tanto amor para entregar. Por eso no le fue una sorpresa cuando, un día, comenzó a verlo más distraído, con la cabeza muy lejos del salón de clases, hasta que este le soltó lo que rondaba por su mente. 

Yuu río ante los inusuales escenarios en que Takashima se veía normalmente envuelto. Sabía que su amigo era distraído, pero se superaba cada día, más cuando le contó que había estado hablando con dos gemelos, pensando que eran la misma persona, pero el día anterior se había enterado que no era así y ahora no se podía la cara de la vergüenza. Sí, por eso adoraba a su amigo, nunca dejaba de hacerlo reír. 

Tenía que darle un poco de razón a su amigo ante la confusión pues, si Yuu no hubiera tenido presente de ante mano que Reita y Akira eran gemelos idénticos, de seguro también hubiera pasado por el mismo bochorno que Takashima, no es que lo fuera a admitir de todas formas. ¿Siquiera al moreno se le cruzó por la cabeza todo lo que pensaba sobre el amor a primera vista cuando se quedó embobado por Akira?

Por primera vez, sintió algo que juraba no existía. No era sólo una buena impresión, no, si fuera por eso su corazón no estaría latiendo como loco, su garganta no se hubiera secado y sus ojos hace tiempo se habrían separado del rostro de Akira. Inconscientemente correspondió la dulce sonrisa del rubio con la propia y, aunque no pudo procesarlo bien, sabía que se había enamorado a primera vista del vecino de su amigo.

Luego de aquel primer encuentro, Yuu no había tenido oportunidad de volver a ver a Akira, deseaba hacerlo cuando iba a casa de su amigo, pero no había tenido suerte y una inusual timidez le invadía lo suficiente como abstenerse de preguntarle a Takashima por él. Por suerte, no era necesario. Su amigo siempre le contaba todo y eso incluía lo mucho que Reita le sacaba de quicio y, aunque él no lo admitiera, lo mucho que le encantaba y el hueco que el rubio se estaba haciendo en el corazón de su castaño amigo. Yuu estaba feliz por él y le gustaba escucharlo, aunque no supiera lo suficiente de Akira en sus relatos. 

Sintió que la suerte estaba de su lado un día que estaba dejando el apartamento de Takashima y se encontró a Akira en el ascensor. Yuu se quedó estático por un segundo, recobrando la compostura lo suficiente para compartir una tímida sonrisa y un casi inaudible saludo de cortesía antes de ingresar al elevador. Yuu mordió su labio inferior algo nervioso. Era su oportunidad para hablar con el chico, pero su garganta estaba seca y su mente en blanco. 

—Rei-chan y Shima parecen estar llevándose bien. — Comentó Akira, llamando la atención de Yuu. 

—¿Eh? 

—Están saliendo constantemente y pasando mucho tiempo juntos. 

Yuu asintió. Takashima le había contado de aquellas salidas que solía tener con Reita, sólo que no estaban solamente ellos dos. 

—Tú también eres partes de esas salidas, ¿no? Son el trío maravilla. —bromeó, aunque su broma pareció no haber sido lo suficientemente buena pues sólo le arrancó una desanimada sonrisa al rubio. 

—Siendo sincero, me siento algo incómodo. — el susurro de Akira le hacía creer que este estaba compartiéndole un super secreto, algo no muy lejos de la realidad, lo cual le producía un agradable calor en el estómago. 

—¿No te gusta salir con ellos?

—Sí, me gusta, hasta que comienzo a sentirme la tercera rueda. 

Aquello le robó una divertida carcajada a Yuu que le siguió hasta fuera del ascensor una vez ambos bajaron en el primer piso.

—No te estarías riendo si fuera tú quien estuviera entre toda esa tensión. Rayos, es tan obvio que se gustan. — Yuu simplemente siguió viendo con fascinación cada gesto, mueca, el tono que utilizaba Akira, todo quedaba registrado en su cabeza. 

—¿Por qué sigues saliendo con los dos entonces?

—Reita se pone nervioso cuando no estoy con él y… bueno, yo también. Más yo que él. Siempre hemos estado juntos. — Akira se encogió de hombros con cierta vergüenza, pues debía imaginarse lo raro que sería para otros tener casi dieciocho y ser totalmente dependiente de tu hermano gemelo. 

Pero no lo era para Yuu. 

—Debe ser genial ser tan cercano a tu hermano. Yo tengo dos, pero tenemos mucha diferencia de edad y casi no pasé mi infancia con ellos. Mi hermana se casó cuando aún era un niño y mi hermano se fue de la casa poco después. — suspiró. No es que se llevara mal con sus hermanos, tenía buenos recuerdos, pero nunca fueron tan unidos y tampoco pasaban tanto tiempo juntos pues sus hermanos ya eran adultos y Yuu era el niño molesto de la casa. 

—Se escucha solitario… —murmuró Akira, sintiéndose de inmediato mal por haber dejado salir esas palabras. — Digo… Es sólo que yo no podría imaginarme una vida sin Reita. Somos demasiado unidos. Y… lo siento. 

Yuu le sonrió, dándole a entender que no se había tomado a mal sus palabras.

—Sí, es solitario. — le concedió, reposando su espalda contra la pared del edificio, adquiriendo una pose más relajada, a pesar de que aún estaba nervioso por estar cerca de Akira. — Pero ahora tengo a Takashima. Es tan molesto como un hermano menor y lo quiero como tal. Así estoy bien. 

Yuu no estaba seguro, pero podría jurar que mordió su labio inferior, reteniendo un jadeo ante la bella sonrisa que Akira le regaló.

La sonrisa de Akira no fue el único regalo que recibió, sino que el agrado de acompañarle a la tienda cercana al complejo departamental, de todas formas, al moreno le quedaba de paso en su regreso a casa. Compartieron risas, anécdotas, datos sobre el otro, sus familias, amigos, entornos. Yuu estaba fascinado mientras aprendía más y más de Akira. Algunos datos ya los sabía gracias a Takashima, pero fingió ignorancia al sentirse mejor al recibirlos por parte del rubio. 

Su charla finalizó luego de que Akira hubiera terminado con sus compras. Yuu ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero de verdad deseaba alargar el momento todo lo que pudiera, sin embargo, como siempre, se restringía al momento de actuar. Lo bueno es que Akira siempre parecía intervenir en el momento adecuado. 

—El sábado saldré otra vez con Rei-chan y Shima. Mi amigo de la escuela me dio cuatro entradas para el parque de diversiones. Me sobra una ya que a él lo van arrastrar a un compromiso familiar. Takanori era mi salvación en esta salida, pero ya no va a estar… lo que quiero decir… — Akira se detuvo un momento, pues sus palabras comenzaban a enredarse. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de enterrar medio rostro bajo la bufanda que le protegía del frío, dejando casi imposibles de ver sus sonrojadas mejillas. — ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? Preferiría pasar el día contigo que junto a esos dos.

Si Yuu hubiera sido una computadora de seguro le habría saltado la pantalla azul. Se quedó fuera de combate por algunos segundos, procesando las palabras del menor. Akira lo había dicho sin segundas intenciones, después de todo recién se estaban conociendo de manera apropiada y Yuu parecía ser el único que sufrió de aquello llamado “amor a primera vista”. Recobrando la compostura, fingió meditar por unos segundos la invitación.

—No tengo nada que hacer el sábado así que… Claro, será divertido. 

Tras recibir otra brillante sonrisa, Akira le dio los detalles de la hora y el lugar donde se reunirían. En su camino a casa sacó su celular y decidió informarle a Takashima de que se incluía en el plan que tenía con los gemelos, explicando la situación lo más breve posible, a pesar de que su amigo exigía los detalles de la situación. Le cortó luego de asegurarle que le contaría en la escuela y una vez finalizada la llamada sólo bastaron un par de minutos más para refugiarse en el calor de su casa.

Por supuesto que al día siguiente Takashima le esperaba con un sinfín de preguntas y, a medida que el interrogatorio avanzaba, lo notó. Por supuesto que Yuu no era el único que conocía como la palma de su mano a su mejor amigo, Takashima claramente notó los ligeros cambios en el tono de voz y como se relajaba la expresión del moreno al hablar de Akira. 

—Te gusta. — le molestó Takashima al tiempo que cubría su boca con ambas manos, intentando ocultar su burlona sonrisa.

Yuu simplemente le empujó, intentando disimular su vergüenza, pero no negó nada, porque era cierto, el menor de los gemelos le gustaba. Sentirse así, tan perdido en sus sentimientos sin realmente una base para sentir tanta atracción no era algo propio del moreno, por eso se sentía perdido, aun así, Yuu no era de mentirse a si mismo, por lo que, si su corazón y cerebro decían que le gustaba Akira, no le quedaba más que avanzar y hacer algo para que ese sentimiento sea reciproco. 

El resto de la semana avanzó sin mucho que contar. Takashima seguía relatando los encuentros que tenía con el Suzuki mayor, dejando en claro lo mucho que le molestaba bajo la divertida sonrisa de Yuu que decidía no hacerle notar que aquella “molestia” era más bien el pequeño (o gran) “crush” que tenía Takashima por Reita. 

El sábado Yuu intentó seguir su rutina matutina de costumbre, darse una ducha y desayunar junto a sus padres. Su cuerpo se movía con calma, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de todo aquel escenario, repasando en su cabeza el atuendo que utilizaría ese día, como acomodaría su cabello, las cosas que llevaría en caso de necesitarlas. Estaba nervioso y emocionado a partes iguales. 

Se reunirían en la entrada del parque de diversiones a medio día y durante el trayecto en bus, Yuu intentó mantener una expresión neutra mientras escuchaba música y movía la pierna al ritmo de esta, aunque a veces perdía la coordinación al dejarse controlar por los nervios, aunque retomaba el control rápidamente. 

Llegó unos minutos antes por lo que simplemente se quedó en un lugar donde no interrumpiera el tránsito de los de más asistentes al parque. Se entretuvo con su música y revisó un par de veces sus redes sociales, aprovechando de responder algunos mensajes que había dejado sin leer la noche anterior. 

—¡Yuu! — al terminar la canción que escuchaba, en el intervalo silencioso, escuchó como alguien le llamaba, por lo que rápidamente retiró uno de sus audífonos y elevó la mirada, encontrándose con Takashima que le saludaba a la distancia y el par de gemelos que veían detrás de él.

Pronto estuvieron los cuatro juntos, Takashima rodeando los hombros de Yuu con un brazo mientras este saludaba a los gemelos, deteniéndose un poco en lo adorable que lucía Akira a diferencia de su gemelo que siempre tenía una actitud más ruda. 

Una vez dentro del parque, buscaron un par de mapas para poder guiarse y decidir cuales atracciones visitarían primero y fue ahí cuando Yuu comprendió porque Akira no quería quedarse a solas con Reita y Takashima que comenzaron a discutir por los destinos elegidos, llevándose la contraría en absolutamente todo. Reita parecía divertido y simplemente continuaba molestando a Takashima que no hacía más que caer en las provocaciones del rubio. Yuu desvió su mirada hacía Akira al escuchar un suspiro y sonrió embobado ante el puchero que el menor hacía mientras miraba el mapa del parque, intentado ignorar a esos dos que parecían dispuestos a continuar con su disputa por un rato más.

—¿Nos adelantamos? — le consultó Yuu, ganándose la atención de Akira.

—¿Sabes? Eres mi héroe. — río el menor, aceptando de buena gana su proposición. 

—Takashima, nosotros iremos a divertirnos, ya nos alcanzan cuando dejen de pelear como un viejo matrimonio. — le informó el moreno a su amigo que rápidamente volteó a verlo con una expresión desconcertada. 

—¡No puedes dejarme con él! 

—Obsérvame. — luego de eso, Yuu cogió con suavidad a Akira por el brazo y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido de buena gana por el contrario bajo la atenta mirada de Reita y Takashima. Pronto ambos volvieron a su discusión, pero, sinceramente, Yuu tenía alguien mejor en quien volcar su atención. 

Realmente Takashima y Reita no les alcanzaron en gran parte del día. Yuu y Akira se movieron por distintas atracciones, montañas rusas, discos, atracciones que llegaban hasta el cielo y que les hizo sentir el estomago en la garganta durante un rato. La estaban pasando de maravilla e incluso se atrevieron a entrar a la casa embrujada, mala idea considerando que ambos eran un par de cobardes que se erizaban como gatos al más mínimo ruido, ni decir cuando una de aquellas “apariciones espectrales” decidía salir a darles un susto de muerte. Tal vez lo único bueno de aquella atracción es que ambos se aferraron el uno al otro por supervivencia, pero no por ello Yuu no disfruto del contacto. Ojalá le hubiera dado una mejor impresión a Akira, pero él no parecía juzgarle y pronto ambos estaban riendo nuevamente.

La última parada que hicieron a solas fue en un puesto de puntería donde podrían conseguir un premio. Akira se obsesionó por ganar un peluche de una ninfa muy parecida a la que Reita y él tenían como mascota. Lamentablemente para el rubio apestaba en aquello de la puntería, por lo que perdió sin darle a ningún blanco. Yuu vio su momento para lucirse y lo aprovechó. Tuvo que intentarlo un par de veces, pero por fin pudo conseguir el peluche de la ninfa, ganándose una celosa mirada de Akira antes de cambiarla a una de sorpresa cuando el animal de felpa le fue ofrecido. 

—Pero tú lo ganaste…

—Sólo porque tú lo querías. 

Yuu tuvo la dicha de observar una vez más sus mejillas sonrojadas, ocultando su rostro tras el peluche, mientras murmuraba un agradecimiento que Yuu simplemente respondió con un: de nada. 

A eso de las siete por fin se reunieron los cuatro, Takashima parecía más relajado y feliz, como un niño, así mismo Akira que se acercó a su gemelo, enseñándole el peluche que Yuu había ganado para él. Reita le siguió con una emoción fingida, pero él haría cualquier cosa por hacer sonreír a su hermano, mientras Takashima picaba a Yuu por su inusual comportamiento, ganándose un empujón. 

—Los fuegos artificiales están por empezar, Te gustan, ¿no? Vamos a buscar un lugar para verlos. — le ofreció Reita a su gemelo, riendo ante la renovada emoción de este, cogiendo al mayor por el brazo mientras llamaba a Takashima y Yuu, apresurándolos para encontrar un buen lugar.

Yuu no podría haber pedido más para un buen cierre del día. Akira brillaba ante sus ojos, siendo iluminado por los fuegos artificiales que simplemente lo hacían más divino a su vista. Fue descuidado, lo supo cuando Akira volteó a verle, sintiendo hace un rato su mirada sobre él. Yuu se sonrojó, intentando disimular, provocando una dulce risa por parte del rubio quien simplemente siguió disfrutando del espectáculo. 

La despedida de ambos fue algo incomoda de parte del moreno, pero Akira no dejaba de sonreírle, intentando transmitirle calma, cosa que no estaba funcionando para nada. 

—Gracias. Por pasar el día conmigo y por el peluche. — aprovechó de decirle ya que Takashima y Reita volvían a discutir por quién sabe qué tontería. Yuu simplemente asintió, restándole importancia, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas no engañaban a nadie. 

Se despidieron una vez más antes de que Akira se reuniera con su gemelo y Takashima, emprendiendo camino a la parada donde pasaba el bus que los llevaría. Yuu observó desde lejos como el rubio menor simplemente ignoraba al par y se concentraba en su nueva adquisición, sonriendo y abrazándolo con cariño. El corazón de Yuu no podía palpitar más fuerte, llegaba a ser doloroso, pero estaba feliz. 

Transcurriendo el tiempo, Yuu se encontraba solamente y por accidente con Akira en el ascensor del departamento de Takashima cuando volvía a casa, aprovechando para charlar a penas unos minutos con el rubio, pero su día mejoraba significativamente cada vez que lo hacía. 

Había días en los que Takashima le contaba de como proseguía su relación con Reita y luego le molestaba porque Akira había estado preguntando por él. El rubio no se lo había dicho directamente a Takashima, pero este estaba seguro de que quería ser invitado cuando Yuu fuera al departamento de este. Yuu le dijo que no se entrometiera, pero ¿qué clase de amigo sería si no lo hiciera? 

Yuu comenzó a encontrarse más y más con Akira, teniendo tiempo a solas con este cuando Takashima y Reita utilizaban cualquier excusa para perderse por ahí y dejarles en la habitación del primero. Ambos nerviosos, pero siempre con un nuevo tema para compartir, sobre todo aquellos que involucraban la música por la cual ambos eran apasionados. 

Con valor Yuu se atrevió a pedirle su número de teléfono y Akira se lo dio sin problemas, preguntándose porque no habían hecho eso antes, ambos riendo con nervios mientras Takashima les veía picarón y Reita rodaba los ojos. Había tenido un par de encuentros a solas con Reita, bastante escasos, pero siempre este terminaba enviándole indirectas de lo mucho que sobreprotegía a su hermano, dándole una clara amenaza de que tuviera cuidado con cuales eran sus intenciones. Yuu no se dejaba amedrentar, pero en medio de aquellas indirectas le dejaba en claro de igual forma de que iba en serio. 

Realmente iba en serio, se esforzaba en demostrarlo cada vez que veía a Akira, le invitaba a salir, ambos se juntaban en la casa del contrario para componer juntos, jugar videojuegos o simplemente hablar. Yuu se desvelaba mandándole mensajes al contrario hasta que uno de los dos caía dormido y por la mañana se disculpaban, comenzando una nueva conversación de todo y de nada. Takashima estaba sorprendido por lo bien que habían congeniado al tener personalidades tan distintas, además de que aprovechaba de molestar a su amigo cuando le decía que Reita se quejaba de que Akira casi no le prestaba atención por estar pendiente de su celular hablando con alguien y remarcaba ese alguien. 

Después de meses Yuu decidió que era hora de dar un paso hacía delante, avanzar, dejar de lado su inusual timidez y buscar aquello que deseaba. Pensó en un plan y lo preparó con cuidado, pidiendo ayuda a Takashima y a Reita, o más bien que simplemente no se entrometieran con lo que tenía planeado, pidiendo de aquella manera y de forma muy indirecta la aprobación del rubio que simplemente le dijo la canción favorita de su hermano menor. 

Era algo bastante simple, pero también algo que solo podría intentar una sola vez y que esperaba saliera como pensaba o no sabría donde esconder su rostro. 

Un viernes por la tarde, cuando ya había salido de clases, Yuu estaba en la habitación que Akira compartía con Reita, afinando la guitarra acústica que Takashima le había facilitado. Reita había salido, diciéndole a su hermano que le debía algo a Takashima y que saldrían a solucionarlo. Akira simplemente alzó una ceja y le miró extrañado, pero le dejo ir, volteando su completa atención al moreno.

— Preparé algo. Me gustaría que lo escuches. — comenzó el moreno, siguiendo con la mirada a Akira que tomó asiento a un lado de él en su cama, observando curioso al moreno, imaginándose lo que sería o eso creía. 

Yuu afinó durante unos momentos más la guitarra bajo la atenta mirada de Akira quien parecía de lo más emocionado por escuchar una vez más al moreno tocar la guitarra, algo que parecía gustarle en demasía luego de la primera vez.

Intentaba mantener su cuerpo bajo control, regular su respiración y detener el temblor de sus manos. Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que haría algo como esto y no sabía cual sería el resultado, siempre estaba la opción que hubiera malinterpretado su buena relación con Akira con un interés romántico mutuo, siendo que podría ser perfectamente unilateral, a pesar de las confirmaciones y ánimos por parte de Reita y Takashima.

—Espero que te guste. — murmuró, acomodando sus dedos para los primeros acordes que comenzaron justo después de una dulce sonrisa por parte del rubio.

Akira no tardó en reconocer la canción con apenas un par de notas. La melodía era demasiado reconocida, suavizando la expresión del menor, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron y simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar.

—Wise man say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you. — comenzó a cantar el moreno. A pesar de que no poseía la major voz, se esforzaba por mantenerse en el tono y afinado, controlando su voz para que no dejara notar el nerviosismo de aquel instante.  
A medida que seguía la canción, su cuerpo se fue soltando y el nerviosismo quedó de lado. Tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca, se había preparado con esta canción para darle algo hermoso que Akira pudiera atesorar por siempre. Sus ojos dejaron de prestarle total atención a los acordes, dejando que sus dedos fluyeran y su mirada se posara sobre el perfil del rubio que continuaba con sus ojos cerrados. Nuevamente cogió aire y se preparó para lo que seguía. 

—Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. — empujó suavemente el hombro de Akira con el propio, buscando llamar su atención. 

Akira abrió sus ojos y volteó su rostro hacía a él, con esa dulce sonrisa que le robaba el aliento, pero por la que no se dejó caer en ese momento pues lo necesitaba para pronunciar la siguiente parte. Era ahora o nunca.

—Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you. — Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los del menor que transformó, poco a poco su expresión a una de sorpresa. 

Yuu tuvo vista en primera fila de cómo sus gorditas mejillas se teñían de color carmín y lentamente la boca de Akira se separaba, dejando escapar un suave jadeo incrédulo. El moreno continuó con la canción que ya estaba llegando a su final, esperando a que todo esto tuviera el mejor resultado para él. 

—Take my hand, take my whole life too. —repitió, acortando la distancia entre Akira y él, juntando sus frentes con dulzura, con los ojos fijos en el contrario, dedicándole aquella canción con el alma. — For I can’t help falling in love with you. — Akira cerró los ojos, siendo seguido por Yuu, pronunciando a coro el final de la canción. — For I can’t help, falling in love with you.

El silencio se pronunció una vez Yuu tocó los últimos acordes. No rompieron la posición, se mantuvieron de aquella manera por un tiempo más, Yuu sabía que a penas fueron unos segundos, pero lo sintió como una eternidad. Su respiración volvía a ser descompasada debido a los nervios, conteniendo la misma cuando sintió una mano sobre su mejilla. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, topándose con el par chocolate de Akira quien le miraba con toda la dulzura del mundo. 

—Me encantó. — fue lo único que pronunció y fue todo lo que Yuu necesitó para eliminar la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios, uniendo los mismos en un dulce y lento beso, sintiendo ternura ante la notable inexperiencia por parte de Akira que simplemente estiraba sus labios, pero estaba bien, tendrían mucho tiempo para practicar. 

Estaba en las nubes, pero ni así pudo pasar por alto los ruidos al otro lado de la puerta; un acallado jadeo, un “quítate de encima” y un “ya cállate, se darán cuenta”. Definitivamente iba a matar a ese par.


End file.
